I'm Bringing Hell
by DevilqueenAzura
Summary: Sakura is a gang leader who doesn't know what 'Death' is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the sort. Any name, occurance or incident that appears in this story is only coincidence.**

**Note: No, I did not spell anything wrong, I'm just making emphasis that Sakura uses alot of slang and curses alot! Not really ooc if you think about she really is aggressive.**

**I'M BRINGING HELL**

"Someone is going to die today."

Ino stood away from Sakura who had a freaky smile on her face as she said that.

"C'mon Sakura, you can't be that mad." she gestured to the bandages on Sakura's head and arms. "I mean, you gotta admit it could've been a lot worse."

Sakura's glared at Ino fully aware of her own face turning red with anger, "'Could've been worse'?" her voice rose to a shriek, "I was hit upside the head with a steel pipe! I had a concussion and was in a coma for two weeks! AND not to mention, I get news today that my territory is being taken and I can't do nothin' about it cuz my left arm is fucking handcuffed onto a HOSPITAL BED!"

Ino huffed and jammed her hands on her hips, "You could've had brain damages, or amnesia and turn into a goody two shoes and forget that you're a gang leader or you could've been KILLED." She walked up to Sakura and poked her forehead with a perfectly manicured nail, "But you being you wouldn't know what it means to be scared of death, even if death himself were right in front of you."

Sakura scoffed and leaned back against her pillow. "Not like I need ta be." her eyes stared out the window at the skyscrapers of glass and steel that made up her city. "I've yet to meet anyone who can beat me in a fair-ha!-even in an unfair fight. I still got those jackasses' territory!"

Ino sighed and shook her head, "Sakura, what exactly do you plan on doing when you meet someone who's stronger than you?"

Sakura looked Ino square in the face and grinned a grin that told of death and mischief beyond that which even Loki could rival.

"I'll become his "Ever so faithful Maid"." Sakura laughed wholeheartedly.

Ino growled and glared at Sakura incredilously. "Sakura, you're beyond impossible."

A knocked sounded on the door and both girls turned to find a Konoha Police Department officer standing at the door, with his thumbs and index finger in his belt loop and an old nurse by his side.

The nurse cleared her throat and bowed, then walked away, leaving the office to help himself into the room. He walked in closing the door behind him.

"So Sakura," he pulled a chair up beside the bed and with a large exhale of breathe, plopped himself down on it. "You're in the hospital...handcuffed to a hospital bed bed...again."

Sakura scoffed and glared at the hand cuff, tugging at it a couple of times before looking back.

"I'm unfairly handcuffed to this bed...this time." She nodded to Ino who was still standing on the other side of the bed. "She can tell you...I saved this town once again from evil hoodlums."

The officer exhaled harshly and dragged a hand down his clean shaved face, then glared at the pink haired girl.

"That was the excuse last time Sakura. This time I'm afraid I can't vouch for you again."

"What? Why?" Sakura growled and fisted her cuffed hand. "I bet it's that old meanie judge, Sunday or Tsunami or something."

"It's Tsunade, you walking Moron and no, you don't have her, she's also the Mayor of this city, she has more important things to do beside watching over you're punk ass everyday."

Ino chuckled at that. "Hey, so do I, but look at me." She glared at Sakura, "I'm still stuck in this Godforsaken hospital room with an air head who only knows how to fight."

Officer Iruka sighed. "I know how you feel."

Sakura looked between the two and opened her mouth to retort, but Ino cut her off.

"Yea, you'd think she would've learned her lesson the FIRST time she got handcuffed to a hospital bed, but nooo. She has to go out and 'save the city from evil hoodlums'." She scoffed and glared at the air. "What a load of bullcrap."

Sakura grinded her teeth together, "Ino, you-"

"I know right. I feel like a get more shit from her than I do Naruto." Iruka messaged his shoulder roughly, "It's more a work out than this old man can take."

Ino nodded her argreement. "You would think that a fully grown, twenty-five year old woman would care too much about herself to go out to fight off men twice her size."

"I would think so too, but-"

Sakura snapped, "That's enough already!"

Ino and Iruka both looked at Sakura blandly.

"I don't know what either one of you are talking about. I think I'm doing just fine the way I am." She glared at both of them, then smirked. "At least I'm doing better than both of you. You guys always look so stress and you guys have nothing better to do than follow me around. So you might as well enjoy the show, right?"

A vein popped on both their head.

"'Enjoy the show' she says." Sakura watched in amazement as Ino's baby blues turned a dark midnight color.

Iruka was no better. She could almost see the pulse of his heart on his vein. "I think maybe she is doing better off on her own."

He stood as Ino went to the other side of the bed. Sakura watched them closely without a single idea of what they were up to. Out of no where, they both give her a fist to the head, sending her tumbling back into her pillow.

"Hey!"

"You can take care of your self from here on out, you little ingrate."

The stars dancing in front of her eyes vanished just in time to see the door slam.

"Oh man! Come on!"

x x x x xx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Well, that girl has some nerve!"

Iruka and Ino were outside the hospital. Ino had cigarette between her brightly colored nails and Iruka just watched the cars go by with a soda in his.

"You got that right." He sighed. "I wish she would think more about herself than about the streets of Konoha."

Ino nodded her agreement.

"But I guess that would be the day hell froze over." She said.

Iruka just sighed.

At that moment, Ino saw movement at the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and nearly dropped her cigarette.

"Holy fuck. This is not good."

Iruka stood to his feet, with a stern frown. "What is it?"

Ino shushed him and moved them both far enough into the shadows that the big men couldn't see them but she could see them.

"Those guys. Those are the guys she beat up the other day."

Iruka gaped. "Why are they coming to the hospital?"

Ino shrugged. "Someone must've tipped them off."

The guys entered the hospital and Ino shot to the corner of the door to peek in, but they were already gone.

"Fuck!" she ran inside and looked around. "Sakura's in trouble."

"And she's cuffed to a hospital bed."

Both police and girl ran to the elevators and slammed on all the up bottons.

_Sakura's in deep shit and I'm stuck in the fucking lobby. _Was all Ino could think while the elevator buttons glowed.


End file.
